<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VND】Peanut Butter Vibes by Crystalwort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514608">【VND】Peanut Butter Vibes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort'>Crystalwort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>而在阳光懒洋洋普照的窗外，飘进来一股新割的美洲雀稗湿漉漉的草浆气味，一只绿覆黄斑的蜡蝉试图爬山窗台咬碎新生的姜花。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VND】Peanut Butter Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁喜欢在床上摇晃他饱满的屁股，不管是在被操的当口或是被操得快坏掉的休战期，贴在他两片圆润厚实的屁股蛋的缝隙间的滑溜料子都会因为之前淫靡的液体的泡染而变得光亮腻湿。他在这种时刻闻起来也像懒洋洋的夕阳，成熟且丰腴，软绵又悠长，他挑剔的嘴一定舔过很多的桃子、晚香玉、菠萝、橙花、茉莉、橘子还有香柠檬，这些蜜滋滋的水果和花朵把他浸渍得甜得任谁都想重重咬一口。</p><p>可是现在他只属于我，尼禄心花怒放地想，然后慢悠悠地扯开那条压根掩不住两个被彻彻底底过度使用的艳糜深红的蜜穴的春光的欲纵还拒的细软条状内裤，把自己硬得发烫的巨大阴茎操进他妈咪浪荡的屁股，那个原本已经被操得肿肿的暖湿的洞穴又开始恬不知耻地紧紧吸附起他，就像害怕那根粗壮的肉棒离开一样执着地翕动拥吻着。</p><p>“用力操妈咪，宝贝，”但丁拽紧深红色的被单，夏日午后暧昧的光把屋子里的一切都染得色情而盎然，他在这样浮沉的光线里用力抬高屁股转过头对着他的儿子拼命浪叫，“再用力一点。”</p><p>尼禄瞪圆了眼睛，他如今虽然已经算得上是一匹足够挑战头狼父亲权威的威风凛凛的成年小狼但仍旧太奶太嫩，又在一点就着的年纪。小狼狗听见妈咪的呜咽要求当然只能一股脑只顾着满足妈咪，他绷紧腰腹直愣愣地把粗壮的大鸡巴从但丁抽搐痉挛的嫩鼓鼓的后穴里拔出来，再在妈咪为此失神抽咽的瞬间恶狠狠地操进去。但丁的宝贝男孩有着结实的大腿，肌肉扎实，磨得他颤抖地一跳一跳，尼禄的肉棒也完美地继承了他老爹的全部优点，又粗又大，上面更是满布虬扎的凶悍青筋，因此这一下把但丁直接噎得哭出声，被忽视了的红润阴道口也猛地溢满流水。</p><p>“揉揉它，”他失魂落魄地尖叫着，翘起来只撞到小腹上的硬得发疼阴茎等待着抚慰，瘙痒寂寞的雌穴啜喊着想要被填满、被强烈的占有和啃噬，“快揉揉它们......”</p><p>尼禄就像个普普通通听话的男孩一样用力懂事地拽了拽妈咪穴口边上蓬松的银白色毛毛，那上面已经沾上了好多的滑腻淫水，搅得尼禄的手指和手掌都湿乎乎的。在听见但丁闷闷的哼哼声后男孩才摸索着把捏上他妈咪沉甸甸地溢水的硬邦邦的阴茎。他时而压摁时而撸动，动作时而重时而又轻，让但丁几乎被逼疯只能抽噎哭泣着呢喃：宝贝不是个乖崽崽。</p><p>“喔，我会更不乖的，”尼禄用鼻尖蹭蹭但丁的细腻的后颈，那一处皮肤闻起来像是被晚香玉裹满后发酵过的果木气味，成熟软绵，悠长丰腴，带着一种后知后觉的母性气质，让尼禄忍不住温柔地舔咬，“妈咪。”</p><p>他边啃着但丁脆弱的脖子，一边用力扯起那根被遗忘的光亮腻湿的内裤底带，它拖拽起了但丁那绷得紧紧的饱满阴囊，触搅过湿哒哒的敏感阴蒂，尼禄拧动着它让它前后磨蹭了一会儿重复吸收淫靡的汁液后才猛地放开手。</p><p>“啪”地那根带子狠狠地打在了但丁瘙痒张合的粉嘟嘟的肉逼和饱满敏感阴蒂上，激得他的阴茎噗嗤一声射到了自己的下巴上。</p><p>但丁为那一瞬间的覆灭般的快感咕哝出声，尼禄把妈咪彻底翻过来正对着自己，捏住他的下巴激动、闷燥地舔了上去，把但丁弄得就像一只软乎乎的野性大猫被撸得结结实实、彻彻底底变成了在收养人手底下呼噜呼噜的喵喵叫的发情期母猫。</p><p>可是但丁一丁点都不觉得害臊，他的宝贝男孩又猛又可爱，就像一棵夹杂着苦橙和肉桂的辛咸味的烤热香草，藏着从不索取的爱，而当他终于决定操前面那个空虚许久的穴口、扶着他的大鸡巴操进来的时候还会害羞地问问妈咪疼不疼。</p><p>“我不想你疼。”</p><p>我和我爸才不一样。</p><p>尼禄狼狗崽崽一样地在但丁的耳缘咕噜着，他的手指把妈咪的为他哺乳过的粉粉的乳头拽得老长，就像在揉搓一团红姜花，如果有奶水涌出就会更醇更甜了，因此尼禄破入的时候一边揉捏吮吸着妈咪的又软又大的奶奶，他的鸡巴在阴道里横冲直撞，急切地想要冲到但丁的子宫里酣睡一般，想让妈咪怀上崽崽的小崽子。</p><p>作为对尼禄的回应，但丁则更加用力地掰开粉嘟嘟的肉逼，饥渴地晃动屁股，用实际行动告诉崽崽想让妈咪揣上崽子还得更加努力。</p><p>而在阳光懒洋洋普照的窗外，飘进来一股新割的美洲雀稗湿漉漉的草浆气味，一只绿覆黄斑的蜡蝉试图爬山窗台咬碎新生的姜花。</p><p>阳光滚烫地洒在尼禄的背上，他的阴茎被但丁浪骚的动作激得更硬更粗几乎要把但丁的子宫整个撑开，他用力地拍打了那两团在他垮上磨蹭的软肉几下，“咿嗤”一声那根鸡巴把但丁的肚子撑出个圆鼓鼓的形状出来让他忍不住呼吸间断几乎喘不上气，尼禄则乘胜追击伸出手指搅拌着藏在阴囊底下的鼓胀红润的阴蒂，像撬开鲍蚌一样捏住它快速地扯动。</p><p>但丁尖叫着高潮了，潮吹的液体“嗤”把尼禄的阴毛搅得湿漉漉的，子宫里涌出的春水滚烫而结实地浇灌了崽崽的粗粝的肉棒。于是他猛地狠操了几下，满满当当、一滴不拉下地射在了妈咪的柔软子宫里。</p><p>但丁伸出一下截舌头喘息着，当然那又立刻被他的崽崽叼走了含到嘴里。他们死命地亲吻着，男孩滚烫的爱和暖呼呼的甜让但丁眼睛发昏、身体发胀，他的宝贝男孩依旧把精液恶狠狠地堵在子宫里，他和他哥哥的房间现在全是他们儿子侵略、抢占意味严重的气息。</p><p>至于维吉尔回来的时候发现这淫靡的一团糟的反应，但丁那被搅和得麻酥酥的脑袋暂时分不出心思去思考了。他只想被他的小狗崽结结实实地抱在怀里，黏黏糊糊地好好睡上一觉，就算满肚子都是他的精液也没关系。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>